A Primera Vista
by Seven-BrokenBones
Summary: Severus y Hermione comienzan una relación sin pies ni cabeza, apresurándose y aboliendo ciertos procedimientos ambos se dan cuenta de que juntos funcionan mejor que la mayoría. Él esta oxidado y su corazón duele a cada rato y ella con el alma joven no comprende por qué su corazón es tan preguntón…


**Disclaimer: H**arry Potter no me pertenece, la historia que leerán a continuación es de mi invención; la hago con el fin de divertir(me) y pues no puedo evitar recordar que me encanta Severus Snape y merece ser protagonista de muchos fic x3

* * *

**A Primera Vista**

_**Te quiero a Primera Vista**_

Apenas había despertado cuando el frío comenzó a aumentar más y la lluvia se hacía más estridente al chocar contra los cristales de las ventanas en el impoluto cuarto blanco. Observó desorientada su alrededor, su bolso continuaba en la molesta silla de metal y su abrigo continuaba colgado en el respaldo de la misma silla; estaba arropada con una ligera sábana blanca y apenada noto que su compañero se removía inquieto manchando de sudor de vez en cuando la funda blanca de la almohada de pluma de ganso. Hermione Granger se acomodó en la cama ortopédica, sintiendo el crujir de su espalda y como un frío pie descalzo le pateaba entre _sueños o pesadillas_. Apenada se apresuró a acomodarse la ropa y bajar de la cama buscando sus zapatos en el piso de azulejos grises.

―Discúlpeme, profesor en un momento le atiendo― La castaña se apresuró a abrocharse los cordones y de nuevo levantándose observo los bruscos movimientos que el hombre daba sobre la cama, víctima de la fiebre provocada por unos fuertes antibióticos fruncía el ceño posiblemente sintiendo con algo de dolor como el veneno salía de su cuerpo.

A la Gryffindor ya se le había hecho costumbre visitar casi todos los días a Severus Snape, el paciente casi abandonado de la habitación 394. Dormido ya casi por dos meses, últimamente se decía que no tardaría en abrir los ojos pues se estaba desintoxicando del potente veneno del horrocrux de Voldemort. Las fiebres le eran recurrentes al igual que los bruscos espasmos, la herida en su cuello continuaba vendada pues una costra ya se había formado después de que casi por un mes en San Mungo batallaron por cerrarle la profunda mordida y lo demás ya era historia. Dumbledore, McGonagall y ella eran las personas más recurrentes en visitarle, le platicaban algo sabiendo que él podía escuchar y si lo necesitaba le atendían por algunos momentos. Hermione en especial depositaba todo su tiempo libre en él, y aun cuando no lo tenía iba y se sentaba al pie de la cama a platicarle sus problemas…

Como ese día, aun cuando el Sol apenas anunciaba el atardecer Hermione había llegado a San Mungo con gruesas lágrimas corriendo bajo sus ojos. Ronald había puesto por fin un punto final a su relación quejándose como ya era una costumbre de que le era más importante un hombre en coma que todo él, era cuestión de meses para volver a Hogwarts y Billius insistía que se quejaba demasiado por saber si remplazarían al murciélago de la mazmorras. Acostumbrada a hablar casi al aire se desahogó justo frente a Snape que en otro momento hubiera dado por seguro la correría de la habitación gritándole algún apodo ofensivo sin compadecerse por sus lloriqueos. Pero teniéndolo siempre acostado en la blanca e incómoda cama, Hermione no pudo evitar sucumbir ante el sueño y sin pensárselo dos veces durmió justo su lado, antes de que él volviera a sufrir de fiebre y empezará a sudar como ahora.

―_Mierda, ¿Qué le subieron las dosis de antibiótico? Esta sudando demasiado…―_ Con ese pensamiento se dirigió a una pequeña bandeja de metal que contenía agua tibia y a los lados unas toallas blancas, remojo una toalla y exprimiéndola para que no escurriera volvió a acercarse a Snape y tomando un poco de valor comenzó a limpiarle el sudor de todo el rostro.

A estas alturas Hermione comprendía más que nunca que si le cuidaba y permanecía al pendiente de aquel hombre de perfil aguileño era por la forma en que había empezado a mirarlo. Era un hombre al fin y al cabo, y así lo veía como un hombre. Pasando la pequeña toalla por el rostro del mayor le contemplo por un rato. Las mejillas, la amplia frente, la nariz tan característica de él y sus angulosos rasgos masculinos; era un hombre atractivo y nadie lo había notado hasta después de la Guerra cuando la revista Corazón de Bruja lo pintó como un caballero de armadura de oxidiana y soltero…

―_Vamos Hermione, no te puede descontar puntos_― La castaña observo con inquietud como la playera gris del hombre comenzaba a pegársele por unos gruesos manchones de sudor en su pecho y torso― _¡Ya ni siquiera estas en la escuela! No te puede gritar…_

Tomando valor le quito la playera con magia, _y a primera vista_ se aseguró de que todo era distinto de él para ella.

Severus Snape había cambiado mucho en dos meses, su rostro lucía más relajado y las arrugas de su entrecejo habían desaparecido al igual que muchas otras. En San Mungo se habían encargado de arreglar su apariencia por salud, su cabello lucía de un aspecto mejor y sus dientes lucían un poco más blancos. Había subido de peso y podía notarse tanto en su rostro como en sus elegantes manos. Su musculatura, ahora que la podía ver no dejaba nada que desear. Supuso en ese momento apretujando la toalla y limpiando su sudor propio que se había exigido mucho, entrenado por su cuenta o con otros mortífagos. Abdomen plano pero musculado hasta formar una impecable serie de cuadros poco definidos, la espalda ancha y los bíceps aun en forma, los brazos siendo la parte más fuerte del cuerpo al tensarse sacaban a relucir un espectacular conejo y por último los oblicuos que se marcaban con demasiada fuerza en la blanca piel del hombre. Simplemente la castaña no le reconocía, era un hombre de apariencia atractiva y por dentro era aún más bello.

Sonrojada hasta las orejas por sus pensamientos se apresuró a volver a mojar la toalla, enjugándola un poco y tratando de no tenerla tan mojada. Volvió al pie de la cama y nerviosa comenzó a limpiar el sudor que escurría de las sienes hasta el cuello cuidando de no tocar o mojar el vendaje que le recubría; de ahí bajo a la clavícula limpiando el perlado sudor y dudando de si era correcto que ella hiciera eso. Podía llamar una enfermera y retirarse antes de que anocheciera más o incluso siguiera lloviendo con más fuerza. Sin embargo continuó su camino limpiando con suavidad la fina capa de sudor que se esparcía por el pecho del pocionista, animada por que el hombre había dejado de moverse de forma brusca Hermione se permitió respirar más tranquila hasta llegar al abdomen donde deteniéndose un momento para observar volvió a ver como el estómago de Snape subía y bajaba de forma inquieta. Supuso que de nuevo tenía pesadillas y volvería a sudar…

Repitiendo el proceso, exprimió la toalla y la volvió a dejar húmeda para de nuevo limpiarle el sudor del pecho, la clavícula y nuevamente el abdomen que al sentir el suave roce del tacto de la mano de Hermione y la toalla paro el movimiento frenético de la respiración. Tensándose de modo que las abdominales se marcaron más y Hermione levantó la vista sorprendida topándose con unos intensos ojos negros. Atónita sintió un tirón en el brazo, soltó la toalla y sintió como recaía suavemente sobre el torso de Snape; asimilando bien la situación de sonrojo a más no poder girando el rostro para estar a tan solo escasos centímetros de distancia de aquel hombre que ahora le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

―¡Profesor Snape!― El grito había desorientado un poco más al ex profesor, recién había salido de una pesadilla que le había dejado ciertas cosas en claro y ahora con una agilidad increíble Granger se le prendaba al cuello, inundando el aire de un aroma dulzón.

Severus miró por encima del hombro de la castaña la habitación blanca y sus complementos, reconocía el sitio como San Mungo. Sentía un calor que contrastaba con el frío clima que la habitación acumulaba y podía sentir con claridad el pecho de su alumna retumbar sobre el suyo, se estremecía y parecía por su respiración que sollozaba. Incómodo intentó pensar la forma de quitársela de encima pero Granger se adelantó alejándose para mirarle a los ojos, con pánico Snape no tardo en averiguar que le besaría por la forma en que había cerrado sus soñadores ojos y se aproximaba a él. Sorpresivamente no se movió cuando los labios impactaron en la comisura de sus labios dejando un rastro cálido…

―Profesor Snape, si usted supiera cuanto tiempo espere por verle― Hermione aún más roja se refugió en el cuello del pocionista, inhalando su potente aroma a hombre y almizcle. No sabía bien que decirle pero el hombre permanecía mudo y ella tenía mucho golpeando su pecho―. Yo espere mucho tiempo para decirle que lo quiero…

Ninguno de los dos supo de donde había venido eso sin embargo Severus Snape se permitió sonreír posicionando una de sus manos en la menuda espalda de la leona. Hermione nerviosa activo la alarma para que las enfermera viniera a revisarle mientras ella se separaba roja como el color principal de su casa.

* * *

**N/A: **_El final no cumplió con todas mis expectativas x( espero que las suyas si las haya llenado. Bien este es mi primer fic dentro de esta categoría, no puedo decir que antes no había escrito o publicado nada pero mis vacaciones me han traído una bella musa y he estado escribiendo hasta exprimir mi cerebro. Debo de explicar que algunos capítulos serán discontinuos tendrán situaciones distintas y aun que es una historia misma los capítulos no tienen un orden. _

_En lo personal me encanta esta pareja, y toda será en torno a su relación ¿A que lo imaginan, huh? XD_

_Bueno agradezco su lectura y si son tan amables dejen un Review que me animan a escribir más. Sin más hasta el próximo capítulo :3_


End file.
